Partners
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Shake It Up Chicago is having a partner dance competition with a catch-their partners can't be on the show. Rocky decides she has to go with her boyfriend, Deuce, so who will CeCe ask? How about Rocky's brother, Ty, the guy she has had a crush on for three years? One-shot.


**Helloo peoples! I haven't written a Shake It Up fic before, so forgive me if I get the facts wrong or if I've mixed up some names...I don't think I have though :) I usually write Austin and Ally, but I wanted to try something different...I hope you like it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :/**

Partners

CPOV

When Gary said we were doing a duo dance competition, I was so excited. Me and Rocky squealed loudly, excited to come up with an amazing new routine and show off our moves to their full potential. But then he said we had to find a partner outside of Shake It Up Chicago…and I knew we were screwed. We didn't know anyone who was any good at dancing…except for Ty, Rocky's brother. And since he was Rocky's brother, I assumed she would ask him.

"So, Rocky…are you asking Ty to do the dance with you?" I asked her. She paused for a moment, considering, and then sighed and shook her head.

"I have to ask Deuce. He is my boyfriend, after all…I don't want to hurt his feelings." She explained.

"But Deuce can't dance." I said, confused.

"I know. But I don't want to hurt him. You could ask Ty though. That way at least one of us could have a chance at winning." She said brightly. I smiled softly, nodding as if I was thinking. The truth was that I would have loved to dance with Ty. And that was the problem.

"I guess…" I said. She frowned.

"What's wrong with Ty?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong with Ty. It's just…if I dance with Ty and we win, I'll feel guilty. He's your brother, Rocky. I feel like I'm stealing him from you." I muttered. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to go with him anyway. We just end up yelling at each other and getting on each other's nerves. I would much rather see you go with him, and win. And you never know, Deuce might pull through and we'll win this thing." She said. We looked each other in the eyes and burst out laughing.

"As if!" I coughed, trying to hold back the giggles.

"I guess I'm screwed…but you still have a chance. Go ask Ty, CeCe!" she said. I smiled.

"I will. Later. Right now I just want to go home." I sighed, rubbing my eyes out of tiredness.

"You could just text him." She pointed out. I hadn't thought of that. Honestly, I was worried. What if I asked him and he laughed and said no? Or worse, what if he says yes, and we dance together, and I end up accidentally letting slip that I like him? I would never get over the shame, and Rocky would probably never speak to me again. But I nodded and pulled my phone out anyway.

**Hey Ty. Shake It Up Chicago is having a contest where we have to find a partner who isn't on SIU…you wanna dance with me? Rocky is going with Deuce, and I figured you were my only chance of winning…**

I put my phone away, surprised when I got a reply almost instantly.

**Sure. I'd love to. When do you wanna start rehearsing? **

I smiled, relieved. At least I wasn't going to have to worry about it for hours.

**Whenever. I have no plans anytime soon.**

**Great. How about tonight? My place. You'll probably be there with Rocky anyway. **

**Sure. See you then **

**See you **

**Haha. Let's stop. **

**Sure. **

I was smiling to myself about our little conversation when Rocky slapped my arm, waking me from my daydream.

"What's up with you?" she asked, eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"Just happy I guess."

"Great. So have you asked Ty?"

"Yup. He said yeah. We're starting rehearsals tonight, so can I come back to yours now?" I asked her. She frowned, then shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. But do you really need to start rehearsing right away? We have three weeks until the competition."

"It was his idea. And if we want to win we need to practice as much as possible." I said. She nodded in agreement, then groaned.

"Man, I guess Deuce and I should start rehearsing too."

"Probably." I agreed.

"Then again, no matter how much we rehearse, he is going to embarrass me."

"Aw, don't say that. Anything is possible." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You've never seen Deuce dance." She muttered.

"Actually I have…you're probably right. Good luck." I said. We both spent the rest of the walk home joking about Deuce's terrible dancing.

"Hey CeCe, hey Rocky. Aren't you doing this dance contest?" Ty greeted us. Rocky smiled regretfully.

"I am. With Deuce…" she sighed. Ty laughed, nodding in understanding.

"Good luck with that. How long have you two been dating? You must love him a lot to risk embarrassment like that." He joked. I snorted with laughter, blushing when Ty winked at me.

"We've been dating four months. And yes, I do love him…I just don't love his dance moves." She joked. We all laughed and then Ty left to go to his room and finish some homework. I sat down with Rocky and watched some TV.

After a couple of hours Ty came back out of his room, hair wet as if he had just come out of the shower.

"Hey, CeCe, you wanna come rehearse now?" he asked me. I shrugged, looking at Rocky for confirmation. I really, desperately wanted to, but I didn't. She smiled, nodding.

"Go on, I don't mind. As long as I get to watch." She grinned. I laughed, secretly relieved. At least Rocky would remove some of the tension. I knew that if I was left alone with Ty, something would slip out.

"Whatever. Come on then." He said. I saw something in his eyes, some sort of emotion that I couldn't understand, but he was already walking out of the room so I shrugged it off, assuming he was just impatient. He did, to be fair, have to spend his night dancing with a sixteen-year-old girl and his sister. Hopefully he didn't realise I liked him, or things could get really awkward.

"Okay, we can do some basic things first to see how well we work together and then work up to a routine, if that's okay?" he asked. I nodded, amazed at how easily he seemed to slip into the role of professional dancer, even though I was the one who was on TV.

We spent the next half an hour doing basic moves, most of which involved us doing the same thing but standing side by side, without any contact. Things were going great; we were almost as good as Rocky and I. Of course, we didn't have the same connection Rocky and I have, but we were still good.

"Okay, you ready to speed things up a little, get some lifts and stuff in?" he asked. I froze.

"Lifts?" I squeaked. He smiled reassuringly.

"I know it's not a slow dance or anything, but I figured we could spice it up a bit by adding some jumps and lifts and stuff. Make it more unique so it stands out when the judges watch us. It's okay if you're nervous, though." He shrugged, like it was no big deal, but I could tell he really wanted to do this. So I shook off my worries and nodded. Rocky sighed loudly.

"Well, this is getting boring, and I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some Pizza, you guys want any?" she offered.

"You could just get it delivered…" Ty said.

"Nah, I wanna talk to Deuce. I haven't even asked him yet if he wants to dance with me; he's going to do it whether he likes it or not, but I guess it would be nice to ask him." She sighed. Ty and I laughed and said goodbye. Once we heard the door shut, Ty turned to me, smiling suspiciously.

"What?" I asked him, worried.

"Thank God she finally left." He breathed, voice strange and husky. He took a step towards me. I took a step back, confused and scared.

"W-what are you doing Ty?" I asked him shakily. He smiled, continuing to walk towards me until I was up against the wall.

"Come on, CeCe. Don't deny it. I see the way you look at me; you like me just as much as I like you. I've tried to ignore it for so long, but I can't anymore. I watch you every week, dancing on that show. You drive me crazy. I know I'm older than you, and I know some people, including Rocky, would think it's wrong, but I can't help it." He said. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Y-you really feel that way about me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Always have. You're gorgeous CeCe. God, I want to kiss you so bad." By now he was right in front of me, hands either side of my face on the wall. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I sighed.

"Y-you can. Kiss me, I mean." I said bravely. He grinned.

"Good." He said, and our lips met. It was heaven. Not my first kiss, but it was the first kiss that meant something. I had never felt anything like this before. The intense heat travelling from my lips to the entire rest of my body. The shaky, numb feeling starting to take over me.

I felt his arms go around my waist to support me, and I wrapped mine around his neck, succumbing to the pressure and letting my knees collapse. He held me up, sliding his hands down my back, lower and lower, until…I gasped and pushed him away.

I finally remembered that he was eighteen…and I was sixteen. He was going to want more than I could offer him. Maybe that was all this was. Maybe he just wanted what every guy wants-and I was so sure he honestly liked me back. I fought back tears, tears of shame and self-pity.

"What's wrong, CeCe?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I turned away from him, afraid to let him see me cry.

"Nothing, I just…what is this? For years you have been my best friend's big brother. I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen…only three years but still, quite a big chunk of my life. And things were okay, you know? I liked you in secret, but knew nothing was ever going to come of it. And some day I maybe would have gotten over it. But not now. Now I will never be able to forget what it was like to have you tell me you like me, to have you kiss me. But if it was all just to get me to…you know…then I'm sorry, but this ends now." I said, refusing to look at him.

He was silent for a second, then I heard him gasp. I whipped my head around to see him standing there, staring at me, an appalled look on his face.

"You don't think…I don't want sex, CeCe. Well, I am an eighteen year old guy, so of course I want sex. What I meant was, this isn't about sex. I honestly like you, CeCe. I have done since that time we all went swimming together last year. When I saw you in your bikini…it finally hit me. You weren't just my little sister's best friend anymore; you were growing into a really beautiful girl. And since then, I have avoided being alone with you in case I said or did something I would regret." He explained. I searched his face for any hint that what he was saying was a lie, but as far as I could tell he was being completely honest.

"You mean it?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I like you, CeCe. A lot. And I would never try to push you, or any girl, to do something you wouldn't want to do." He said. I smiled, stepping towards him. He met me halfway and before I knew it we were kissing again, and his hands were tangled up in my hair and mine were resting on the back of his neck.

We jumped apart when we heard the door swing open. Rocky gasped at the sight of us, dropping the box of piping hot, delicious smelling pizza she was holding. We all stood there, frozen, for a minute or two. Then Rocky sighed, picked up the pizza, and looked at us.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

**Please review! :D**


End file.
